strength isnt everything
by hellfox6
Summary: it happened in high school when I was hurt by the two powers of that town shizuo and izaya. now years later im back but looking for a boyfriend this time as well as a job. who will go for my oc? rated M for crap has Shizuox oc and izaya X oc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything save my oc k?

I heard the voices of the people around me yet to me they were all murmurs as I was lost in my thoughts walking further and further away from the mindless sheeple. I was faintly aware of the bug in the fur-lined jacket walked past me yet I saw he was smiling but then he to faded in to the background noise. All I could think about at the moment was the test tomorrow and if I'd talk to the boy I liked. "Look out!" a voice screamed from the crowds as a vending machine hit me dead on faster then a car the pure weight of it crushing my lungs. 'I'm going to die today' I though as it became harder and harder to breath. Then that damned louse appeared at my side. "I-Izaya help me…" I managed to say in the little amount of breath I had. "I'm sorry do I know you?" he said with a sneer that made me want to punch him. "I swear I'm going to kill you" I said with what I thought was my last breath suddenly the crushing weight was lifted off of me and I was picked up by a pair of strong hands. "Izaya why do you hurt poor girl?" my Russian friend Simon "oh I don't know she's of no use to me right now so she can just die" he said with a cruel voice. "Izaya!" a voice rang clear and pissed as a truck almost hit Izaya that's when the hulking blond temper known as Shizuo appeared pissed as usual. "Oh so nice of you to join use Shizu-chan maybe you can play with me" Izaya said coldly throwing a blade at the hulking temper. "Shizuo stop please help poor girl to hospital" Simon pleaded. For the brief moment the Shizuo looked at me he had pity on me but that quickly turned back to Izaya in rage. My vision blurred with the pain and the blood slowly leaking out of me the last thing I saw was the two opposing natures fighting.

"I can help you ya know?" a voice said behind me in the darkness of my mind. "Who are you?" I asked pissed to hell not wanting to deal with anyone. "I'm your salvation human I can heal you and help you rule but you must give me a place in your body to reside in" the voice said again more coy this time. "So you can heal me? And I'll live?" I questioned "yes that is the deal do you agree?" the voice said again. "Deal!" I said I swear I felt it smile as pain and heat filled my bones. My eyes fluttered open and I was in a hospital and bandaged. I quickly scanned around the room it was dark save the moonlight and there were two forms both asleep one Shizuo the other some nerdy boy from school. I tried to get up but it hurt a bit the nerd looked up. "Oh don't move miss you'll hurt your self again" he said kindly pushing his glasses up. "Y-you're Shinra right?" I managed to say slowly. "Why yes I am thank you for remembering," he said smiling like a dork. There was a sudden chuckle I turned to find Izaya smiling. "YOU!" I yelled suddenly I was out of bed holding him by the shirt my eyes red with rage my voice lower and more violent. "Why hello demon its nice to finally meet you after summoning" He said evilly a grin coming across his damned face. I did the only thing I though possible I punched him sending flying half way across the room. This was the start of my hellish life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything save my oc 

10 years later. _Hurry girl before you're late to this damn interview!_ My demon growled. "Ya I know damn stop mothering me!" I growled back running wildly. Some times that one is such a pain in the ass. _I heard that!_ "Oh shut up we're here…" I muttered as I walked in to the café. "Hello you must me our 7:00 application please sit down" the owner of the shop said. After a long period of questions and some cursing I got the job. I sighed happily walking home I checked my phone to see the time '9:00pm' it read. "God damn I hate humans sometimes" I snarled. _You relies you sound like me right kana?_ "Yes I get this but what am I to do? I mean we are infuriating so I can point it out" I said under my breath all of a sudden my demon took over taking me to an ally. There in the faint light of the city I saw a blond bartender surrounded by thugs my demon growled they all turned.

Shizuo's POV

All I could do was stare at her this girl that appeared out of no-where. A dark aura pouring out of her worse then Celty. " Leave him be or I'll kill you!" She hissed lowly her nails became covered in shadow and became claws. The guys that were going to shoot me turned tord her scared shitless and shot at her he shadows absorbing the blows. "Listen you little shits aiming at him is one thing but shooting me is another!" She shouted loudly suddenly disappearing and reappearing above striking the others quickly attacking them. They ran away screaming I saw her eyes they were black but they quick shrank back to an intoxicating blue. "Are…you alright…?" she asked before falling over bleeding it appeared that a few bullets had hit her. I sighed _she did save my ass_. I picked her up taking her to Shinra's.

Back to normal POV

I faintly felt rough hands pick me up as well as a dull pain. _Well I saved that bastered for you happy?_ My demon said slowly healing my wounds. "Yes I am Nila" I muttered at her. "Hey Shizuo I think she's waking up" a faint voice said. My vision was blurred but I quickly cleared. I scanned around the room and found a nerdy boy mere inches from my face causing me to back up quickly. "Who the fuck are you?" I hissed glaring at him standing on the back of the couch. "Oh I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to scare you it's just you were speaking in your sleep" he said rapidly and desperately. "Wait I minute do I know you?" I asked looking at him. "Why yes you do," he said sweetly. "S-Shinra? Is that really you?" I questioned he looked the same as my nerd. "Yes I am thank you for noticing its nice to see you again miss" he said smiling. "Wait do we know her Shinra?" Shizuo asked confused. "Ya this is Kana Ariama we went to high school with her. Shizuo looked shocked realizing that she was the girl he almost killed 10 years ago.


End file.
